


Mischievous & Possessive

by 2Psyched



Category: Naruto
Genre: BothAreFuckedUp, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, I swear Sasuke and Naru love each other, Jealousy, JiraiyaIsOverSeas, M/M, Medication, NarutoAU, SasukeFuckingUp, TsunadeSeemsLikeAnAss, mental breakdowns, sensitive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Psyched/pseuds/2Psyched
Summary: You say you love me, but you don't even know every part of me. You press my buttons all the time like it's a game. If you ever find out the other side of me, I wonder if you'll make the exact same sacrifices that I do to stay with together til the end.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Love

Naruto walked to his class full of students and a teacher who tries to keep them quiet. "Quiet down!!" Iruka yelled in anger. It's as if his head gets big when he yells. The blonde took his seat next to a raven head boy; his name is Sasuke. They are rivals since elementary, and they still continued to be. This is their Sophomore year in High school. It'll be around nine years since they known each other. Naruto is fourteen years old and Sasuke is fifteen years old. 

Their rivalry comes with something good and bad. The bad news is that they often yell, curse, and fight. The good news is that they study harder to get better grades than one another, join fitness clubs to become stronger when they fight again, and take risks. The father's knew that they'd get along because they are friends. 

It was around age 9 that Sasuke's parents died in a car crash. Itachi took over as a guardian and made his own company. A company of watches and clothing. Itachi isn't one to give Sasuke attention because his company is at stake; a wrong move could mean his fall. Sasuke understands, but also wants to be with his brother even just for a week. 

Around age six, Naruto's father died by intoxicating himself. His father always got drunk ever since the news that his wife died during the pregnancy. Both parents died on his birthday. He was soon adopted by Jiraiya with his wife Tsunade. Jiraiya had fights with her about Naruto. It seems like ever since she knew more about Naruto, she avoided him. Jiraiya was devastated when they divorced, but tried to gave a normal life for Naruto. Jiraiya always goes on trips over seas and not come back for long periods of time. Naruto lived as a lonely child with no parents or friends.

Naruto got in his seat next to the raven head. Iruka, the teacher, went up to them. "You two better not fight in my class," Iruka smiled in a sadistic way then went back to his desk. The bell rang and class began. Sasuke was still surprised when Naruto didn't say any insults, or make any threats. The reason was because it's been a week since Naruto and Sasuke fought or insulted eachother. Now they are like strangers. This made Sasuke uncomfortable without a blonde boy to fight with. 

The classes went by with chatting, working, and quiet students. Naruto is now one of the quiet working students. People were concerned, but ignored the blonde fellow. Of course the blonde doesn't have friends because of how annoying he is, but he only does it for attention. Sasuke is whom he was attracted to, for he sensed something like if they are somewhat in the same position. He never stopped bothering the raven until they had something; silent friendship full of rivalry.

Sasuke is still worried for Naruto. During lunch, they would often fight, but now it's not as loud and noisy. He looked at the blonde whom sat alone at a table, slowly eating. He doesn't understand what is happening, but he wanted to comfort the blonde until he laughs and goes back to the usual hyperactive blonde he is, but he couldn't. Not in public that is. He'll integrate him after-school even if it's by force. 

The school day ended and Sasuke immediately headed to Naruto at the front of the gate. He doesn't understand why he felt the need to know and comfort the blonde. All he knows is that he needs to. He catches up to the blonde and quickly grab the blonde's wrist to drag him to his house. Once they're at his house, Sasuke headed to his room and shoved Naruto onto the bed. 

Naruto fell on the soft mattress with no expression. He heard the the door close and lock. He was nervous; he can feel his palms sweating, his heart is racing, and his breathing sped up. Naruto doesn't want to be here. He held his breath when Sasuke looked at him in the eye without moving. "What happened, idiot?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto didn't answer, which fueled Sasuke with anger. Naruto got up, "I need to go." Sasuke walked up to Naruto and pushed him back into the bed, "Not until you tell me what's wrong." Fearing at the situation, Naruto yelled back, "It's none of your business!" Sasuke was taken back, but continued to press for an answer, "Tell me what happened, Naruto." Naruto froze when Sasuke called his name, which is rare, "You don't even like me, so why the fuck do you care!?" 

Sasuke frowned, "Naruto, just tell me!" Naruto felt tears welling up on the corner of his eyes, "Let me go!! I want to leave!" Sasuke snarled at his friend, "NARUTO," Sasuke yelled as he gripped onto Naruto's wrist. Naruto tried to pull away, but he couldn't. "UNHAND ME!!" Naruto yelled back as tears fell. Sasuke couldn't help it, so he pulled Naruto to his chest and hugged him. Naruto threw weak punches to the raven's chest, "I hate you." Sasuke didn't let go, "Tell me what happened, Naruto." Naruto glared at Sasuke, "IF YOU WANT TO KNOW SO BAD, SO BE IT!!" Naruto yelled and kissed the raven on the lips with force. 

Sasuke felt high with those lips that belong to the blonde infront of him. When he was going to kiss back, Naruto already pulled back and cried. "I fell in love you, Sasuke," Naruto said softly then slowly tried to get out of Sasuke's grasp, thinking that he is going to be rejected. Sasuke didn't loosen his grip on Naruto, but he pushed Naruto onto the bed and got ontop of him as if it were instinct. 

"Sasuke..." Naruto murmured. Sasuke stared into the blue ocean eyes infront of him and leaned forward. Without a care, Sasuke kissed the blonde pinned underneath him. Both parties kissed until some time passed. When the released, they looked eachother in the eye. "I..." Sasuke struggled on his feelings. He felt his heart beat faster when he is close to Naruto. 'What is this feeling..?' Sasuke asked himself, but he thought about it. He liked it when Naruto said "I love you, Sasuke" and it felt right when he thought of saying "I love you" to Naruto. 

Naruto was tired of the silence and pushed Sasuke off, knocking the raven off of his thoughts. "Could've said that you don't love me, or like me. It's that simple," Naruto hissed and sat up only to be pulled back down. The blonde looked at Sasuke with a frown, "What!?" Sasuke held him closer after sitting up, "I love you too, Naruto." The blonde flushed pink at the answer.

Both boys kissed again in passion, opening their mouths to get a taste of eachother. A lovers embrace full of warmth and happiness. It's as if they can't get enough of eachother. Sloppy kisses and the feeling of not being able to part. They loved it. They loved every moment. Sasuke placed his hands onto the uke's waist, rubbing himself against him as he dominated the blonde's mouth. Naruto pressed against the seme's muscled body while he kissed him, tasting everything he can get as his hands gripped onto the raven's hair. 

Of course, the moments of love and passion ended by the loss of breath. Both panted in a embrace. "What does this mean now?" Naruto asked. Sasuke pecked his lips with a smile, "Idiot, you are now my boyfriend." Naruto smiled at the nickname, "I love you, bastard." "I love you, too, idiot."


	2. Flirt

Sasuke's life has never been so bright and happy. It's been one month since the confession and they haven't gone on a date, or publicly state their relationship. Naruto was shy, but now he's more confident. Today they walked to school holding hands as if it were the most normal thing in the world. They got weird looks, glares, and stares from all around. It is a big surprise to see the very known rivals holding hands happily. 

"Bastard, they're... they're staring." Naruto nervously said as he looked at him with a small blush. Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's blushing face. "You're so cute, idiot." Fangirls soon flocked to the handsome raven and shoved the blonde off of him. Sasuke was seriously pissed because he couldn't feel his lover's hand and his lover disappeared out of nowhere. 

"Sasuke, go on a date with me!" A girl squealed. "No way! He wants to be with me!" Another yelled causing a huge commotion and led to many verbal fights even some physical fights. "Ladies, ladies! Sorry, but next time." Sasuke yelled with a smirk, which caused them to have their hearts pierced by the blind cupid. They all calmed down and walked away satisfied of what Sasuke said. 

Sasuke took the chance to search for Naruto, but found his lover at his locker with a small frown. Sasuke jogged there and held his lover's hands, "What's wrong?" Naruto looked at him and gripped onto his hands then pulled him to the boy's restroom. 

Sasuke is worried about Naruto's new behavior, but he liked it for some reason. Naruto let's go and crossed his arms then glared at him. "What's wrong, Naruto?" Sasuke asked with confusion. "Don't let them cling onto you!" Naruto shouted, but soon covered his mouth after the shout. The blonde blushed at the obvious jealousy he had showed to Sasuke. 'Is he jealous?' Sasuke thought. "Are you jealous, Dobe?" He smirked. "No I'm not, Bastard!"

Naruto pushed him against the wall, wrapped his arms around his neck, and slammed his soft lips against his. Soon there is full blown make out session. Sasuke switched their positions and made Naruto feel like if he were becoming the wall since there is no space between them. Naruto's arms were pinned against the wall behind him, making him more vulnerable to his dominate infront of him. Sasuke placed his knee between the blond's inner thighs, so he won't escape then stopped kissing the blonde. 

"You don't have to be jealous, idiot." Sasuke smiled, but then the bell rang. "Whatever, bastard, I'm not jealous anyways." Naruto pouted. They separated and headed off to class, leaving behind the boys in the bathroom in a shock. While walking to class, Sasuke began to think about the occurrence. 'I loved it when he's jealous. It gets him mad, which makes him look so cute.' Naruto is oblivious to the raven's thoughts and continued forward to class with a puffed out cheeks with a small blush. His pressed his lips together at the thought of being jealous easily. 'That's not good, is it?' Naruto thought. 

Sasuke is known as flirt throughout the school, but never in a relationship. Naruto knows that and he hates it whenever Sasuke flirts with the girls, and he knows that Sasuke flirts with anyone. He wants Sasuke all to himself. It may seem selfish, but that's who he is. "Sasuke, do I look nice!?" A female voice called out; she wore a pink skirt, white shoes, a white belt, and a pink shirt. "You look cute." Sasuke complimented with a fake smile that can compare with a guy named Sai. 

Naruto smiled nevertheless and got in his class. Sasuke can feel the fumes of jealousy coming out of his blonde, but smirked mentally. The poor blonde sat at the back where he can see Sasuke flirting to all the girls coming toward his seat to ask him out, or to flirt back as well. It made him mad that Sasuke didn't bother telling them that he's in a relationship or gay. 

Naruto huffed and, for the first time in forever, payed attention to the teacher about their lesson. The day seemed to pass by so slowly for the blonde, which was torturous. Naruto toned out the bell for lunch since he saw Sasuke walk with two girls by his side. He always did, but it was bothering Naruto today more than the other days. 

"Love you, Sasuke." Sasuke winked, made a smirk, then blew a kiss. "Love ya, too, cutie." He then waved off in a cool way then walked to another direction. It seemed like someone asked him to meet up on the roof. 'Another confession.' Naruto grumbled and he slowly got out of his seat. A voice startled him. "Is there something wrong, Naruto?" Iruka, his teacher, asked in concern. The blonde often leaves the classroom to lunch in a rush. Naruto chuckled with a grin plastered on his face as he scratched the back of his head. "It's nothing, teach. Just wondering if I should go get ramen after school." Iruka smiled back softly. "Okay then. Don't be afraid to talk to me if something is bothering you." The blonde nodded and headed out to lunch. 

Naruto found Sasuke sitting at the tables with his friends. He also found an empty set next to him. The blonde watched as a girl sat next him and began to rub herself against his arm. Naruto frowned as he grabbed his tray. He soon headed away from the table and went to the roof. 'I bet she confessed, but Sasuke didn't fully reject her.' Naruto took a deep breath then exhaled in frustration of his mixed feelings inside of him. It drove him insane. 

Sasuke loves him! Naruto loves him back! They are together! Why does Naruto feel so paranoid and self conscious? He doesn't know, but he wants to make sure he's his only. How will he do that? 'Maybe with just one mark,' Naruto thought, 'That's right. Just one mark on him...'

Just one mark. 

When school ended, Naruto didn't wait for Sasuke. He headed to a restraunt that makes ramen. Maybe that could cheer him up a little. "Hello, Naruto, would like your usual?" The man in front of him ask when he sat down on a stool. "Yes, please!" Naruto smiled. "One miso ramen coming up!" He headed in the kitchen and began making Naruto's favorite food. Naruto, in the other hand, just hoped that Sasuke didn't come looking for him. He wasn't ready to face him. 

A certain smell that no longer smelled the same to him filled his senses. With a bright smile he grabbed chopsticks and started eating after saying "Thank you." Once he finished, he paid for his meal and went to walk around the streets. The food didn't taste the same. It tasted quite bitter to him. He checked his phone to see no texts, or phone calls. Maybe Sasuke didn't care about him. 

Naruto smiled as he walked over to a park full of children. He loved to hear them cheer and yell in happiness. Right now, the time is for himself. Calming nerves and senses in the cool wind. He finally decides to head home. 

The street seems more silent than usual to him. He wondered why. He looked up to see the sky darkening slowly like death closing in. Naruto sighed when he figured that he walked around for hours. He opened the door and locked it after getting in his house. He turned on the lights to his room, but saw a shirtless   
Sasuke lying there. Naruto blushed as he saw the features become so gentle. Naruto crept to the sleeping figure and got closer to touch it's hair. He knew it was soft, but it's very addicting to touch. 

Without warning, his wrist was caught by a firm hand. He looked lower and saw Sasuke glaring eyes. Naruto nervously laughed as he felt the anger flow out of his lover's body. Soon he was pulled and pushed onto the bed and under Sasuke. "... Sasuke...?" Naruto called out his name in confusion. "Do you know how late it is?" Sasuke asked, but Naruto kept silent. "I thought you just went out for ramen, but now I'm thinking that you went out with a friend or someone. Am I correct?" Sasuke pressed his knees against the the blonde's member. 

Naruto whimpered at sensation. "You know what? You can keep quiet the whole time. I wonder how long it'll last." Sasuke leaned in and licked the blonde's neck. Naruto whined when his dominate nibbled on his bare neck. Bliss and heat was created and brought the blonde to his knees for more. Sasuke smirked at the view of Naruto becoming undone by small, gentle touches. His half lidded eyes showed the blue eyes full of desire and small breathes were heard from the blonde. 

Sasuke held up three fingers upon his blonde's mouth. Naruto slowly took in the three fingers and swirled his tongue as he sucked on those fingers, showing the raven what else he could have done. Sasuke palmed himself over his pants after undoing Naruto's orange, buttoned shirt. "You're eagerly doing this, Naru. You wanted to do this for a while haven't you?" Sasuke smirked as he pulled down the blonde's pants and boxers. Naruto bit down Sasuke's finger with a small frown. Sasuke hissed in pain then looked at Naruto in the eye. "Hn. I guess I'll let that pass by since you're the one taking it up the ass." 

Naruto whined at the loss of sucking those tender, firm hands, but soon gasped when he felt something enter. He squirmed around to get away from the wierd sensation, but a certain man held him down and kept him in place with his overbearing strength. Fingers pressed firmly upon his hip when the second finger slid in. A groan filled the room's silence. Sasuke moved and lifted Naruto's leg until it was an acute angle. He leaned in and planted kissed from the knee to the innermost thigh near the blonde's member. 

A sound filled the raven's ears with such pleasurable bliss. He took the chance and bit the tasty flesh of his lover's thigh, creating a mark of teeth on the skin. A hiss was heard, so Sasuke licked the spot as if it were an apology. "... Sasuke, hurry..." Naruto whined as he wiggled his lower body to show what he was talking about. Sasuke looked at the blonde's bright, dark, blue glistening eyes. Eyes raked down slowly, remembering every inch of the body that spread on the bed like a blooming flower. He might just have another taste. 

The three fingers slid out and a wet, hot muscle slid inside instead. A loud gasp was made before soft moans slipped one by one like music. ".. Sasuke, stop... I want you..!" Naruto moaned. Sasuke chuckled as he curved his tongue and pulls it out. "You taste so delicious, did you know that?" Sasuke unbuckled his belt, took of his undergarments, and threw them somewhere in the room. He then positioned himself, lifted the blonde's legs over his shoulders, and leaned forward just to give Naruto a heated kiss. It was filled with love and anger. 

With the distraction, Sasuke carefully slides in his erection in the wet, slippery hole that he tasted minutes ago. Naruto squealed during the kiss when he felt his lover's erection moving deeper inside of him. The dominate raven moaned at the heat surrounding and squeezing him in the right places. "Fuck. You're so tight, Naru." Sasuke pressed his lips against the blonde's chest to the ripe nipple, licking and sucking them until they were hard. "M-move... please..." Naruto thrusted his hips for some action. 

Sasuke almost slid it all out and looked at Naruto with a glint in his eye. He thrusted his pelvis forward into the addicting tight heat. Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes widen and open his mouth to let out a loud moan. "F-fuck!" Sasuke loved every single curse and moan that came from the blonde's lips. "Sasuke..!" Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven. Sasuke's neck was exposed to Naruto. 'One mark...' Naruto thought as he reached over and sucked on the skin that was shown. A deep groan filled his left ear, which sent shivers down his spine. Naruto sucked harder which made the movements from below get more harsher and out of rhythm. 

Naruto released his mouth from the flesh and moaned loudly in his lover's ear. "Sasuke, I'm gonna..!" Without warning, something stopped him from riding out his pleasure. His eyes were shut, but when he opened them, he saw Sasuke smirking down at him. "Are the you going to tell me now?" Naruto whined. "I went out for ramen! That's it!" Sasuke frowned and gripped harder. "I know you did, but what else. I know how long it takes for you to eat ramen, so answer this: "Who were with?" and "Why didn't you tell me?"" Naruto kept his mouth shut because he didn't want Sasuke to know. 

Sasuke still snapped his hips onto Naruto's juicy, meaty, well-shaped ass. "Not answering again? Am I thinking correctly? Are you having an affair?" Sasuke fucked Naruto harder at the thought, making Naruto moan and whimper loudly. "I'm not!" Naruto shouted in anger. "So, what it is it then, huh?" Sasuke glared at the blonde underneath him. "I'm was walking around to cool off!" Naruto admitted, but the hand on the bass of his dick was still griping. "Bullshit." Sasuke hissed. 

The raven pressed his lips against the blonde's and slipped in his tongue to map out the wet cavern. The dominate soon was sucking on the liquorice, tongue like candy. Naruto moaned at the new sensation he was feeling. Sasuke finally released himself from suffocating the blonde with his tongue. "S-sasuke, I wasn't lying." Naruto whimpered like a punished puppy. "Then tell me the truth." Sasuke snapped. "I didn't come home to avoid you as much as possible because..." Naruto paused. "Because?" The raven asked. "Because, you were with them!! You left me in the first place!" Naruto shouted. "Liar." Naruto growled. "I'm not lying!" 

Sasuke furrowed his brows and planted a kiss on the blonde's forehead. "Fine. I'll trust you this time." Naruto puffed out his cheeks then frowned at Sasuke. "You bas-" Suddenly, a loud moan left his lips. He finally felt the relief of releasing his come. He felt the raven come inside of him and still thrust inside of him to push all the come deeper. "How do you have all that energy, perv?" Naruto asked as he watched Sasuke lick off the come on his hand. "I'd like to ask the same thing when you're at school." Sasuke countered. Naruto pouted. "That's because it's not an intense exercise, bastard!" Sasuke laughed at him as he got up to turn off the light then went back on the bed and lied next to his lover. "How about rest, idiot. You're going to need it for tomorrow." Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde. Naruto huffed. "Bastard." Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck then said his final words. "I love you too, idiot."


	3. Jealous

The sun came out. Naruto frowned at the light. He didn't want to go to school. A blush soon spread on his cheeks when he recalled the memories from last night. I lost my virginity with Sasuke. He gripped onto the pillow his head lied on. A groan was heard from behind. "Naruto?" A voice called out gently. "Morning, bastard." Naruto greeted and tried to sit up, but Sasuke pulled back into the covers and snuggled against his neck. "Good morning to you, too, Naruto." 

Naruto groaned in annoyance. "Sasuke, there's school today." Sasuke gripped slightly onto Naruto's sides to get him to squeak and become obedient. "Just five more minutes." The blond groaned and lied there. Sasuke smirked at the blond then reached down infront of the blond with his right hand. Naruto gasped when a warm hand started fondling his dick. "Sasuke, no! We're going to go to school now! We're going to be late!" The raven ignored and kept sliding fingers that are around the cock, up and down. 

The raven enjoyed the smaller boy's quivering of pleasure when his movements went faster. "Fuck...! I'm gonna kill you, Sasuke! Mn...!" Sasuke nibbled the blond's earlobe. "I said five minutes, idiot." Naruto glared at the wall infront of him as if he was glaring at his lover. "You won't finish in five minutes!" The raven slowed down his movement making the boy infront of him squirm. "Is that a challenge?" The blond stayed quiet as he continued, "Because I will make you come in less than five minutes." 

Naruto's hand gripped tightly onto the pillow he is lying on with pure pleasure. Loud moans slipped out constantly. The fingers around his member were so criminal. His mind focused of the quick movements, and the feeling that Sasuke is giving him. "Almost there?" The blond nodded his head, unable to speak. With a groan, white substance is soon one with a hand. Heavy breaths is the only thing heard the room. 

With a smack on the other's upper thigh with his left hand, Sasuke got up and stretched his arms. The blond lied there, for his legs felt like jelly. "Are you going to get up, or lie there?" Sasuke looked at Naruto's structure on the bed. He looked so vulnerable and so lewd. The raven raised his right hand and stretched his fingers apart. The come on his fingers stretched along with his fingers. An idea went across his mind. 

The blond looked the blankets, oblivious to the nude raven walking towards him. A wet and sticky substance entered his mouth. His face followed the direction where the arm was coming from. A blush crept up his face when he saw a monster set right infront of him. He quickly looked up to his raven's face. 

Sasuke shoved the fingers in then repeatedly pushed and pulled out his fingers in the warmth. The blond sat up and pulled the hand closer and sucked on them eagerly. Sasuke enjoyed how the blond finished sucking and began to lick off the rest of the come on his hand. Those bright, dark ocean eyes looked straight into his. The sinful mouth nibbled the tips of the fingers. 

The blond finally released the fingers and got up to get ready. The raven brought those fingers to his lips and licked off the remaining saliva from his lover then went to put on clothes. He couldn't help but stare at his boyfriend dress for school. 

"Oi. Keep staring, and you'll deal with your problem alone." Naruto commented with a blank look as he brushed his messy hair. It was funny for the raven to see his lover brush his own hair since his hair is naturally messy, but it suits him well. 

In the kitchen, a smile formed upon his lips. Those hips swayed as the food was being made. His lover has the shape of a fit man. He love to stare at the six pack and well formed calves that the blond earned from running in track. He was so distracted with his thoughts that the blond had gripped onto the spatula harshly and aimed it at him, threatening that if he didn't get the plates ready, he'll punch the living daylight out of him. 

He got closer the blond and his hands wandered to those firm, thick cakes he loves. Ignoring the ticking bomb of patience, he knead them like if they were dough. But, fun times end. The blond shoved of his arms and turned him toward where the plates are then pushed him. "Bastard, go get the plates ready!" Naruto's yell sounded through the house. 

Sasuke sighed and grabbed the two plates for breakfast then came back to Naruto with the plates in hand. The blond saw them then gave his lover's ass a smack after leaving a kiss on his cheek. "That wasn't so hard, was it? Huh, Sasuke. Now be a good boy, and sit down at the table and wait for your food." The blond stated and went back to cooking. 

At the table, the raven was in bliss when he saw his blond bring food to the table. The aroma of sun side up eggs, sausage, and spinach filled his senses. "I'm surprised you didn't make ramen, idiot." Naruto took off the apron and hanged it on the side of a chair. "Of course I made something other than ramen, bastard! We have track today if you don't remember!" Sasuke recalled that there was; indeed, a track today which he forgot. "Hn, I knew that already." 

The blond huffed and sat down to begin eating. Sasuke stared as he took a large bite of food. All the things that mouth can do. The blond saw his adam apple move, in conclusion, he now knows what the raven is staring and thinking something inappropriate at the table. Naruto looked at the time then quickly shoved the food in his mouth, and grabbed his backpack to leave after putting the plates in the sink to soak in water. 

The scrape of the chair against the floor awoke the raven from his pleasant daydream. The hue of golden bright yellow bypassed his eyes, and a sentence was resounding his head when a door shut closed: "See ya at track, bastard!" The information finally clicked in a second or two. Sasuke stuffed his face with his lover's homemade breakfast, and left the dishes to soak since he is about to be late if he doesn't run out the house now. 

At school, the blond inhaled for oxygen to enter his system since he ran with all his might to get away from his love's perverted hands that seem to have a mind of their own. Looking up, the students were already walking to their class. It was a signal that he is barely able to make it to class in time. 

With a grin, he has arrived his destination. He sat on his seat, and impatiently waited for his raven to arrive. A few more minutes until the bell will ring for classes to start. His bottom lip popped out a little because of boredom. The fingers traced the letters in his notebook. In his head, he spelt it out: "C-E-R-T-I-F-I..." He can hear the whispers of his fellow classmates. "He's weird isn't he...?" "Who?" "That blond kid, who else?" "Yeah." 

No, I'm not. I'm not different... I'm not a weird... I'm not a freak... I'm not a freak...! I'm not a freak! 

A sound pulled him out of his thoughts. In his view was a familiar bitch and his lover. What got in his nerves is that they were close; he saw the wink given to the bitch. The two sat together in his view; the raven didn't give him a glace. His pencil started moving along with his wrist upon his notebook. 

Who is she? Why is he with her instead of me? 

He looked down onto his notebook to see the same word all over the page. The blond quickly turned the page, and sighed frustration. His fingernails tapped on his desk in a rhythm as he looked up to find the teacher because he didn't see him when he entered the classroom. 

A hand startled him from his thoughts. "Mr. Uzumaki, go to the nurse's office then go home. Pack your things, and I'll have a permission slip ready up, infront." His teacher, Iruka Umino, said softly. Naruto finally realized that everybody was already working; class already begun. He nodded, and packed his stuff to leave. He didn't want to stay and watch. 

He finally realized the pain on his wrist. He hissed when he touched the fresh cuts. The blond unconsciously scratched his wrist until it bled again. He walked to the front to get his permission slip; he didn't bother to hide his bloody wrist from everyone because they were busy doing work. 

Iruka signed the small paper then handed it to the boy. "Don't come to school tomorrow. I'll inform the councilor on why. Just stay home and rest, but if you feel better tomorrow, come to class." The boy nodded with a small smile. "I hope you feel better. If anything is wrong, don't be afraid to ask me for any help on anything." The blond grabbed the permission slip, and muttered a "Thank you." 

He walked out of the class then headed to the nurse's office. The swollen heart in his throat dropped to his gut; the scene gave him a bad feeling. He doesn't understand why his boyfriend will hang out with a bitch instead of him. Rethinking the memory fueled his anger. His fist came in contact with a random locker which left a dent. The blond muttered a curse word and hurried to the nurse's office. 

Once he got there, he was greeted by a man named Orochimaru. "Naruto, you're here for?" The dark hair man questioned as he dragged "for." The blond showed his left arm in response. He just realized the amount of blood that spilled on his arm from his scratches; he's sure that some blood drops are at the hallway. "Again? What happened this time?" 

Naruto gritted his teeth together before he took a deep breath. He looked at Orochimaru in the eye and was about to speak, but was cut off. "You don't need to answer. Let me disinfect it." The blond let the nurse disinfect his cuts. After a while, Naruto finally spoke. "Ήμουν θυμωμένος." Orochimaru looked up in surprise; he never found anyone, other than himself, who is able to speak Greek. But, the answer had him wondering. "Why were you angry, Naruto?" 

The blond turned away and muttered softly. "Δεν θέλω να μιλήσω γι 'αυτό." Orochimaru sighed as he wrapped the arm with a bandage. "Σε λίγες μέρες, δεν θα είμαι πλέον εδώ." Naruto looked up in surprise. In a few days, he will no longer be here...? "Η γιαγιά σας, Tsunade-" Naruto interrupted Orochimaru as his right hand made a fist; his nostrils flared and his face turned looked harsh. 

"Δεν είναι η γιαγιά μου!" Naruto yelled as he stood up. "Το Tsunade θα με αντικαταστήσει επειδή έχει καλύτερη ιατρική εμπειρία!" Orochimaru raised his voice to tell him the news before he regrets not telling him sooner. He watched as those blue eyes watered as his nose became red while his bottom lip quivered. "Εσείς θα μείνετε?" Naruto questioned softly; he needed to know if he'll stay, however, he was afraid of the answer because Orochimaru is the closest as family he has present. 

Naruto's world stopped. He watched as his family member walked away to give him space after giving him a pat on the head. The words repeated in his head like an echo in the dark. 

"Συγγνώμη." I'm sorry. 

Naruto predicted that this will happen. Tears streamed down his face as he became a sobbing mess. His sobs turned to wails of pitiful forlorn. When the waterworks died down to sniffles, he lied against the wall and murmured with a cracked voice: "Παρακαλώ μην με αφήσετε μόνο μου." 

"Please don't leave me alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greek translation: 
> 
> * “Δεν θέλω να μιλήσω γι 'αυτό.“ —I do not want to talk about it 
> 
> * “Σε λίγες μέρες, δεν θα είμαι πλέον εδώ.“ —In a few days, I won’t be here anymore. 
> 
> * Η γιαγιά σας, Tsunade-" —Your grandmother, Tsunade-“ 
> 
> * "Δεν είναι η γιαγιά μου!" —She is not my grandmother! 
> 
> * "Το Tsunade θα με αντικαταστήσει επειδή έχει καλύτερη ιατρική εμπειρία!" —Tsunade will replace me because she has a better medical experience!
> 
> * "Εσείς θα μείνετε?” —Will you stay?
> 
> I used google translate soooo....


	4. Alone

Naruto pressed his forehead against the wall. He made a decision to leave school. He can't deal with everything at the moment.

The nurse came back with a sad smile. "Would you like to go home?" The blond nodded softly. Orochimaru handed the boy a glass of water and tricyclics, an antidepressant, to help cope up with his anxiety; he knew that Naruto would need them sometime, so he had some in his office, without the school knowing, just in case the time comes. "I'll inform the school. Now go home and rest." 

Naruto took the medication and went out the office after saying "Thank you." He went home quickly as his heart swelled with something that felt familiar. His feet came to contact with the floor increasingly to the point he ran home. 

Once he got home, he threw his backpack on the couch and went to his room. In his room was a hidden hole on the floorboard under the bed. The wooden floors did cover up as a disguise, so no one knew. He went under the bed and carefully pulled out the piece of floorboard. Fingers shuffled on his pants, looking for the pocket that contains the drugs. 

Pulling out the container, he puts it in the hole along with the twenty two other containers filled with medicine. He searched for a container prescribed with another type of medication. Then opened up the bottle and plopped three in his hand. The three pills were put in his pocket, while the rest is closed and placed back. He finally put back the floorboard piece, got out under the bed, and sat up. 

He pulled out the three pills laying on his hand. He hummed as he smiled gently. "Little lamb, what am I going to do with you? You grabbed my foolish dog's attention." The pills were placed upon a nightstand before he sat up, grabbed his coat, wallet, and keys, and left the house. 

His warm breath made small puffs in the cold weather. 'Sasuke should be at track.' He grimaced that he didn't get to go. He walked down a pathway with stores side by side. His eyes wondered to one of them; it was a lingerie store. Surely, he knows it's for women, but he's tempted to grab some for himself. He walked in with a smile and looked around. 

The seductive colors of pink, red, purple, blue, white, black, and others. He pressed his lips together looking at the different designs. Single women gave him with a wierd look, "men shouldn't supposed to be here"; taken women gave him a look of envy, they want their lover's to come with and select their clothes to spice up their relationship, but men are too embarrassed to come with. 

Tan fingers traced over a black crotchless panties and black stockings. A hum was made as he grabbed them both that are his size then walked around and picked up a thing or two. Soon, his eyes set on a leather corset. His tongue licked the corner of his upper lip. He was having too much fun with this. He grabbed it then headed deeper into the letter section. 

Naruto stopped infront of a black leather long sleeve, lace up bodysuit. 'A few lingerie won't hurt.' His eyes glittered with glee. 'This bodysuit will go well with fishnet tights and leather boots!' After searching for his size for the body suit, he grabbed it then walked to the stocking aisle. Fixated on his goal for fishnet tights, he didn't care that a girl looked at him is displeasure. 

He finally found his tights then looked over what he had on his left arm: black stockings, two black crotchless lace panties, two lace panties, two black lace baby doll nightwear, a black chemise nightwear, a corset, bodysuit, and tights. He didn't care of the cost; he had plenty because of his grandfather, he's an author. This will be the first time he spent this much on himself. 

"That will be one hundred and seventeen dollars, sir" The cashier smiled. He took out his cash and handed it to the lady. "Who's the lucky woman?" She asked as she place the items in a paper bag after folding them. "No such thing as a lucky woman. She deserves what she is worth for; it is the man who is lucky." He answered with a large grin. The lady froze at the bright smile; she could feel warmth spreading her cheeks. She averted her pale eyes then immediately searched for a piece of paper and scribbled on it then gave it to the blond. 

Naruto was confused what she gave him, but all was answered when he saw what was written. The lady bit her bottom lip and handed him his bag of lingerie after handing him his change. "My name is Hinata, so please call me sometime for a coffee or something...! And... And, ha-have a good day, sir." She brushed her dark hair behind her ear and squirmed under his gaze then her left foot rubbed behind her right foot. "You, too, Hinata; and I'll call sometime for a cup of coffee." He stated with a soft smile. 

The blonde's smile faded immediately when he walked out and went to a shoe store. He still need those boots to complete the whole look. Those blue eyes scanned the different boots and landed on a leather thigh boots that have five inch heels and a round toe. Lips pressed together in thought. 'It's going to be a pain to even walk in them.' The thought of his foolish dog begging for a treat convinced him to buy those damned heels. 

After tying on which heels fit him best, he went to the cashier and bought them, ignoring the scrunched up nose on the man's face. He walked back home with a smile plastered on his face. Was he going too far with this plan? Of course, not. His plan was not complete and fool-proof; he needs perfect timing. 

For now, he might as well try on his new baby doll nightwear. He looked into the mirror with a blush. He looked... cute... He didn't look manly at all. Brushing his hair back with one hand, he looked over to the things he bought. 'I'll hide them there.' He looked over to a closet in the walls. The house had a secret that only he knew of accidently. 

When he was younger, he used to play hide and seek with Jiraiya. He'd often hide in the closet, but one day he found an open lock in the back of the closet. He opened it to see stairs that lead to a basement. After such discovery, he swore to never tell a soul; a secret he kept so far. The basement is clean; he usually just stores things in here. He puts away his newly bought items. The basement has cement walls and floors, but it was designed like a large room with a bathroom, closet, and kitchen. 

Walking up the stairs, he turned off the lights and locked the door. Irritated that he has homework to do, he roughly sat upon his seat infront of his desk with a low groan. Those tan fingers took out his papers and pencil then started scribbling answers after reading a question. 

It was a long while. His eyes traced the wall to his orange clock. "It's seven twenty six. The track meeting doesn't last that long." He mumbled. He huffed and headed to bed after packing his homework. 

The house was dark and asleep, but the bright blond was awake. He kept turning around in the sheets, so he turned on the lamp on the nightstand. Checking the clock, he saw that it's 8:52. He sat up and rubbed his closed eyes with a sigh. "I can't sleep." The blond mumbled as he got up for a glass of water. 

The glass was filled with water. He swished it around before drinking it. A sound was picked up by his ears: keys jingling. He didn't hear a car. His forehead wrinkled as washed the cup. The door closed softly and footsteps crept toward him. "Baby, you're still up?" Arms wrapped around his waist and a mouth planted kissed on his exposed shoulders. 

He didn't answer and staid still. Those place fingers wandered from his waist and cupped his thick cakes. "You look sexy with this, Naru." Naruto gripped onto those hands and stopped them from touching. "I'm not in the mood." He can feel that his lover was pissed off; he most likely has a hard on. 

His body spun one eighty degrees then picked up to sit on the counter. His icy blue eyes glared at the boy infront of him. Sasuke attacked his neck and rolled his hips against the blond's. "... fuck... Naruto..." The raven's hands squeezed his thighs the traveled up under the night wear. Before he lifted the piece of clothing, he felt something different. 

Naruto immediately pushed his lover off, which led for the raven to fall upon his butt. Sasuke looked up with frustration, but what he viewed was his idiot in nightwear with his legs spread apart, showing the lace panties he has on. If he came earlier, maybe he would've got this sexy creature in his bed moaning and calling out his name for hours. 

"I said I am not in the mood." The blond glared and got off from the counter then headed to bed. "Goodnight." Sasuke was left dumbfounded. 'Damn.' He cursed in his head as he got up and followed his blond to bed. "Naru, I'm sorry that I didn't come early. I was invited to hang out with my friends." The blond was showing his back towards him. "Could've called, messaged me or left me a voice mail." 

The raven kicked off his shoes and slipped in bed. "Okay. I should've left a message, but I'm so sorry-" He began to kiss the blond's shoulders and massaged his hip, but was interrupted. "Go home, Sasuke." Those words threw him off, but he knew better than push away his lover's words. He nodded and clicked his tongue. "I see." 

Naruto felt the bed shift. He listened how his love grabbed his stuff and turned off the lights before saying a goodnight. He gripped onto the cold blankets with anger, but he soon released it. A warm tear slipped from his eye. He lied; he didn't want Sasuke to go; he needed his comfort. 

Now, he's alone again. 

(1765 words)


	5. Nurse

It was a pain to even wake up in the morning, especially if you cried yourself to sleep. 

It was times like these when you feel vulnerable. And, for some god forsaken reason, vulnerable meant helpless and weak. Clutching to any piece of hope, love, and attention coming toward you. Maybe they're right. Maybe their wrong. Maybe it depends. 

It hurts to know that someone won't be there for you at your time of downfall and need of comfort, but it's worse if it is your lover. A lover meant to be vulnerable, faithful, respectful, and trustful towards eachother. Such delicate things are all mixed in this thing called romance. 

With a groan, he sat up on his cold bed and turned on the lamp. His puffy eyes have him a hard time to adjust to the light. He walked to the bathroom to wash his face to cool down. School is just in half an hour or so, even though, he didn't want to go. 

He shuffled to his closet as his nightwear dropped onto the floor. He slips on a black tee-shirt and dark blue jeans. Ruffling his blond locks, his feet heavily carried him to the bathroom. Those tired eyes with slight purple bags gave away what happened last night. 

He checked the cabinet for extra bandages. Once he found them, he pulled them out. He took of his bandages and replaced them with new clean ones after cleaning his cuts. He looked back into his room check for anything missing. 

Blue eyes widen when they saw the three pills on the nightstand. Naruto went over and grabbed them then tossed them in a box tucked away in a drawer. "He could've saw them... Did he?" He muttered as he left to go to the kitchen.

He didn't feel like eating; those tears and loneliness lost his appetite. His stomache twisted at the thought of a bite of food, but he needed to eat. 'Maybe later... But, when is that...?' Lips pressed together in frustration. 

The blond grabbed his keys and backpack then left. He didn't take the bus; he'd rather run to make up the practice he missed. His feet never stopped; they distracted him from his internal thoughts. Once he got to school, he saw the students walking and chattering. Sasuke was no where to be seen. 

The bell rings, signaling for the students to head to their class. A patch of blonde hair caught his attention for some reason, but he continued to class. He heard a couple insults like "Freak" and "Loner," but he didn't care. He had other matters to handle. They aren't important at the moment. 

Iruka walked in the class with a smile, but frowned a little when he saw Naruto looking out the window with a dazed expression. He doesn't know what goes through that boy's mind. He met Tsunade today, she's currently practicing student nursing with Orochimaru. It astounded him that she didn't say anything and moved along when he mentioned the blonde's name; it's like he is nonexistent to her eyes. 

He recorded for attendance, but was interrupted when the door opened. Sasuke came in with a charming face and held the door open for a blushing female with pink hair. "Oh! Sasuke, you're such a gentleman!" She gushed with a smile as her hands linked together infront of her chest. 

Murmurs filled the room. Few turned to the blond and some kept looking at them with acceptance. 

Sasuke looked over to his blond to see him not looking at them. He scowled. 'Why is my blond idiot not looking?!' He wanted more of that expression from three days ago. It was so highly addicting to him. He couldn't help it. Those eyes finally looked down to the blond's forearm; it had a white bandage over it. How did he not see it yesterday? Was he that distracted by the nightwear his love was wearing? 

A tug pulled him out of his thoughts. "Sasuke, let's sit together." The girl, Sakura, smiled. Her pink lips kept opening to say something, but he couldn't hear. He looked at Naruto again to see him staring at them. 

The spark was back. 

He smirked grabbed her waist gently to lead her to a seat. "Anything for you." Sasuke stated as he pulled out her seat. She squeaked in excitement as she kissed his cheek then sat down. He felt the small rage coiling inside his lover, and he loved it. 

Iruka looked at the problem before him. He swears that Sasuke doesn't deserve Naruto; he was just another player. "Take out your textbooks and do this worksheet, so you'd get a brief understanding of what we are going to discuss this week." He instructed. 

At the end of class, everyone left to go to their locker to get ready for their next class. Sasuke immediately left the class, leaving Sakura behind. He needed to ask about that cast. 

Waiting at his boyfriend's locker, he realized that he was taking his sweet time. Someone grabbed his attention, someone with blonde hair. He knew it wasn't Naruto, but he hoped. Instead of seeing his beautiful lover with big blue eyes, tan skin, and golden hair; he saw a thirty year old blonde woman with large breasts. 

He held no expression for her, but she smiled at him as she stopped. 'Why is she stopping?' He thought, 'Better not be a pedophile.' She looked around then back at him. "Are you waiting for someone?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow, but she pressed her lips together. "My name is Tsunade Senju, the new nurse at this school." With no trust, he responded. "What if I am waiting for someone? What is it to you?" 

Her smile dropped with a frown. "I'm just trying to get along with the students at Konoha High School. I'll appreciate if you give me more respect, young man." He didn't care, he needs to see his little blond. Now! 

A recognized laugh got them distracted. Tsunade only looked ahead, staring at the locker behind the raven. Sasuke was oblivious to everything but his blond laughing '-with some fucking ginger!' He cussed in his head; he wasn't mad, he was furious. 

The blond said goodbye to his new friend that he bumped into and headed to his locker, but the scene of two people infront of his locker. "Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked. His face frowned in confusion. 

Sasuke looked at him with a frown still implanted. "Who the hell is he?" He saw that his blond wasn't paying attention to him but rather behind him. "Are you the new nurse, Tsunade?" Naruto asked with smile. When Naruto smiled, one thought came across the raven's head. 

'There's something off about that smile.' 

The woman didn't look at his lover, but her voice was cold. "How did you know I'm the new nurse?" Sasuke's eyes widen at the passive aggressiveness, but before he could open his mouth to put her back to her place, the blond interrupted. "I guessed. I've never seen you here, you're wearing scrubs, and you seem lost." He answered with a soft face.

She sucked air into her lungs. "That doesn't explain why you know my name." He laughed and flicked her name tag that was above her breast. "You have a name tag! Did you forget?" Her lips twitched to a smile as she squinted her eyes. 

Naruto tilted his head in question. "Are you looking for directions?" She didn't respond. "If you're looking for directions, -" He stopped at the middle of his sentence. "You won't know where's the nurse's office if you don't look at me." He commented which got the nurse to place her attention on him. He smiled at her and continued. "The nurse's office is down this hall," He pointed forward, "then take a left." His finger then turned to the left to show where it is. 

She didn't mutter anything. Sasuke figured that she already left. He called out to Naruto, but there's no response. "Oi, I'm talking to you!" With another attempt to get his attention, he finally turned around to see what is grabbing his lover's gaze. He saw the blonde lady, Tsunade, walking away. Once she was no longer in view, he turned back to the blond infront of him. "Naruto...!" 

The blond jumped in surprise. "Oi, bastard, don't scare me like that!" He exclaimed as he punched him on the shoulder. He turned to his locker to get his stuff, but his left wrist was caught. He looked over to the raven. "What?" 

Sasuke forgot what he was going to say or why he was mad in the first place, but he remembered Naruto's wrist. "What happened?" Sasuke asked as he inspected the cast. "Nothing." The blond stated as he opened the combination. The grip on his wrist tightened a little. "That doesn't look like nothing. Who did this?" He hissed as he wrapped his arms around the blond's frame. "It was an accident. I slipped and fell when I went home yesterday." 

Sasuke wasn't satisfied with the answer. There was something off with that explanation; he just didn't know what. For now, he'll go along with it before anything starts up. The locker closed, waking the raven from his thoughts. "Let's go." The blond began to walk ahead. They had the same classes, so they walked together. 

When they entered to their class, Sasuke was surprised that his blond continued to walk to another seat that is not next to him. He saw that he sat next to- 'that ginger who made him laugh!' His temper was barley easy to control at the moment. 

Two can play that game, sweety. 

He sat next to another girl. She had long beautiful blonde hair. Her blue eyes weren't as bright his lover's, they were dull. In his mind he knew that this will do. He sent a wink at her direction, making her blush and fumble with her long hair. She tilted her head down and looked up to him. "My name is Ino." 

He didn't give a damn! But, how else is going to win this little game? "Hn." He gave a smirk. 'Ino...' Sasuke tried to remember the name, so he could have her wrapped around his finger. "Um... What's your name?" She asked. With a finger on his lips, he spoke. "That is a secret." Her face became pink. 

The classes finally began. Sasuke was getting bored with this girl constantly staring every ten seconds. He hated every second of this class. His love isn't looking over and is talking to- 'that same fucking ginger!' He kept cussing in his head. He started to wonder why he kept going on with "heartless gingers wanting to hurt his blond" in his mind. 

Sasuke was so going to separate them both every fucking day, starting tomorrow. He didn't want anyone with his little blond. He had to do something about this ginger with no damn eyebrows! 

The bell rang for next class. The raven watched as his boyfriend pouted and waved his friend off to his next class. He took the chance to walk to him and grab him by the waist, but a punch caught him wheezing for air. He fell on his knees as he nursed his neck and struggled for a steady breath. 

People gasped at the sudden movement. It was unexpected, but it was reasonable that the blond most likely didn't expect that. 

Naruto felt someone touch him. He didn't know who that was, so he turned around and punched someone right around the neck. His eyes widen to see the raven on the floor wheezing. "Sasuke!" He panicked and helped him stand up. "Are you okay? Do you want to go to the nurse's office?" He ran his fingers in his love's dark hair to comfort him. Sasuke nodded and walked with the blond to the nurse's office. 

The people around them slowly headed to class, and the halls became empty. They didn't hurry to the office because Sasuke lagged behind. The blond looked forward and held his lover up for support, but he suddenly was pushed to the side into a room and shoved against the wall. He come to realize that it was the bathroom stalls. 

Lips came in contact to his neck. A tongue licked up from the kisses on his shoulder to his jawline. Large hands molested his behind greedily, those fingers tried to enter him through his pants. The person's knee rubbed against his awakening organ. 

He couldn't fight back with all that familiar pleasure he was getting. He wanted more. His hands wrapped around the neck from the boy infront of him. "Sasuke..." 

Teeth bit down on his shoulder. The blond hissed in pain and glared at the person in the eye. "What the he-" He was interrupted by the person. "Who is he?" He knew exactly who he was talking about, but that'll spoil the fun. "Who is he?" He repeated as he tilted his head slightly. "That fucking ginger who left his damn eyebrows in his mother's vagina!" He yelled as he slammed his hands onto the cold walls beside the blond's head. 

A smirk came up for a second then spreads out to a smile. "Oh, you mean him." It was so surreal to even see a jealous Uchiha. "Don't worry about him." Was all he said. His hard on deflated after thinking about a certain someone. "Let's go to nurse's office now. I'm concerned about what I did, and we cannot go to class without a valid excuse." He smiled as he walked out the bathroom, but before he did, those arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back. 

Sasuke rubbed against the blond's behind. "Are you going to leave me like this?" What he didn't expect is a honest response. "Yes. I'll wait for you outside." With a click on his tongue, he thought of something that turns him off. He followed the blond to the nurse's office. 

Once they got there, Sasuke saw the blond have a look of surprise. "Orochimaru, what happened to Tsunade?" He asked as he moved out of the way, so the raven can enter. Those golden eyes held a look of sympathy. "She had something to do at the moment, so she left early-" "Να μεθυσθεί." Naruto interrupted which Orochimaru responded with a small glare. "She's a professional, Naruto. She's not going to get drunk." 

Sasuke was confused on why the old nurse is talking so freely with his blond. He heard Naruto mutter something he didn't understand. "Why are you two here?" The nurse asked. Naruto pouted his thumb at the raven. "Check his neck and breathing because I punched him on the neck in accident." 

Orochimaru was confused. "In accident?" The blond flushed in embarrassment. "Hey, he snuck up behind me!" Sasuke snorted. "You wouldn't have done anything "accidental" if you were paying attention to your surroundings." The blond puffed out his cheek. "Bastard, who's side are you taking?!" The raven gazed off to the distance with a smirk, getting the blond's nerves. 

After the check up, Orochimaru concluded that the raven was fine; so the two students headed to class. "Naruto, do you know Tsunade?" The raven asked out his thoughts. The blond smiled and opened the door to class. "Nope!" They headed inside and sat together. 

Hormones flared like crazy for one of them, but the other had other plans. The tan fingers slowly pressed upon the other's thigh generously. The raven coughed and closed his book harshly. He felt the fingers wrapped around his upper thigh and slowly massage near his inner thigh near his dick. 'What is this blond up to?' He looked up to the blond to see him casually looking ahead at the board. 

He knew he was never going to get off of this. He concentrated every squeeze on his thigh, every near contact at his private part, and every little teasing circles the blond does with his fingers. He would buck his hips once in Ina while to get some friction. 

When the bell rang, the blond stopped to pack and leave the class to head to lunch. He was so close to slamming the blond on the table and fucking him to oblivion, making the desk infront of him creak like no tomorrow. He watched as the blond made seductive hip movements as he walked. Before he left the class, he licked his lips at the him. He knew he wanted it too, but not now. 

He packed his things and puts on his backpack on his chest then stuck his arms through the holes. He loosened the string to lower the backpack. The raven finally got up and headed out of class into the restrooms. 

After the problem downstairs was solved, he headed to the cafeteria. What he realized was his blond was no where. He checked the rooftop, he wasn't there. With a groan, he sat down at the rooftop by himself. 

The rest of the day was torturous for him. He had to talk to girls whom he's not interested in and couldn't find his little idiot. Taking the bus was not his first priority, but today he might as well. He needs some time to think of different positions. 

Finally, he arrived at the blond's place. Taking out the keys, he heard the door unlock. A smirk spreads his lips as he opened it slowly. "You're not very kind are you?" He closed and locked the door after letting himself in. "I don't think you'd like to press that button." The raven lays his things on the couch and went toward the bedroom. When he opened the door, he immediately closed it. 

It couldn't be real. The blond wearing a baby doll nightwear. His blond wasn't that desperate, was he? He opened the door once again to see the blond lying on his side, watching his every move. "If you don't hurry up, I'll dominate this round." 

Sasuke was astounded at the figure before him. 'My idiot dominating?' The thought made him want to laugh. He walked in with his ego shooting up the roof. 

That night was special. The twists and turns and murmurs of sweet words in the forbidden dance. "Sa...Sasuke...! I...I love you!" With a hard thrust, he had the he blond arched his back and fling his head back with his mouth open like an 'o'. 

At the moment, Sasuke knew he had this little blond hooked. 

In the morning, the raven woke up with a slight frown. His eyes softened when they gazed the bite marks and every hickey on his lover's beautiful tan skin. He left him to sleep since he knew that this blond won't be able to walk without limping a little. He leaned forward and kissed ontop of those silky blond locks before he got up to get dressed. 

Going to the kitchen, he decided to make ramen since he knew it was Naruto's favorite. The ramen was finished and poured into a bowl. The steam lingered over the bowl as he carried to the bedroom. "... Naruto..." Sasuke murmured in the blond's ear after placing the bowl on the nightstand. 

His brows furrowed and he turned over away from the sound. "Lemme sleep..." The raven ran his hand down the blond's side. "I guess your ramen will be cold, idiot." With slap on the ass, he said goodbye. 

Arriving the school, he felt his stomache drop. He didn't like the feeling. Walking to his locker, he kept an eye on his surroundings just in case. Putting his combination, someone tapped him on the side. "Good morning, Sasuke!" 

He looked over to see the pink hair chick. "Morning." He saw how she rubbed her shoulder nervously. Did he do something? "Um... Sasuke, you ditched on our date yesterday. You never called or texted." Her eyes watered a bit. The raven's eyes was about widen, but he calmed down as he made up a story. "I'm sorry. I stayed up all night studying because of a test today for Mr. Iruka." 

Sakura frowned as she folded her arms. "There's no test today for Iruka, but I might have not listened properly though." She waved off. "See you at class." 

Sasuke cursed in his head. It was obvious that she didn't believe him. 'Iruka better have a test today.' He might have to look for someone else. His thoughts were then filled of captured images of his blond on the bed. He forgot about the date because he was going to get some special quality time with his boyfriend. 

Those thoughts distracted him from listening for the bell. Once he came back to reality, the halls were empty. Closing the locker, his stomache dropped again. He headed to class, ignoring the feeling. 

"Your name is Sasuke Uchiha." A voice rang out. 


	6. Warning

He turned his heels to see who it is. The woman infront of him is the same one from yesterday. "You're Tsunade, the new school nurse." She smirked as she nodded. "So, you do remember me, brat." He frowned with the nickname. Tsunade leaned against the locker behind her as she crossed her arms.

Without beating around the bush, he asked. "May I help you with something?" Her smirk faded and she looked away. "Stay away from your friend." The lingering tension was built strongly after those words. He concluded that she was indicating Naruto after what he had inspected yesterday. "You mean Naruto?" Her eyes clouded, so she tilted her head down to cover her face with her bangs. "Yes, stay away from him." 

Sasuke glared at her with such eyes. "Who are you to tell me who to hang out with or not." She made a fist and slammed it against the locker; her powerful fist made a loud clash. "It's for your own good. You... you don't want to be with someone so... so selfish and c-cold-hearted as him." She stammered. 

Those words caught him off gaurd. 'Naruto is selfish and cold-hearted?' He questioned with a frown. "What do you know about Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade looked at him in the eye. "Lot more than you." With that, she walked off. 

The woman left, leaving the raven staring at the empty space in the halls. 

Those black orbs shifted from the space to his forgotten surroundings. The clock read 8:27. He was thirty minutes late to class. His feet dashed down the hall to get his teacher's classroom in time to do all the assignments. He slammed the door open and saw that the whole class was silent and a few sent glares at his way. 

Mr. Umino walked up to his student and handed him a small packet. "You're late, Sasuke. You have less time for your test. And, do you know where's Naruto?" Sasuke looked at him for a second. "Sick." Like he believes this boy. Watching as the raven went over to sit down and take the quiz, he realized that he didn't sit next to any of the girls. 'What is this player up to?'

The timer rang as proudly as it could. "Pass up your tests!" Iruka instructed sternly. It got on his nerves that the Uchiha was able to finish the packet with less time than the other students. 'The boy should be taking AP classes, not CP!' The final five minutes were spent on packing up their things as well as the homework that were handed out. 

The bell rang, but before the raven could leave, Iruka called out for him. The raven walked over with annoyance written all over his face. "Yes, sir?" The words sounded so mockingly, it angered him. He sighed knowing it will get to nowhere if he argued. "Sasuke, I know that you know you could AP classes." Sasuke sighed and looked at him in the eye. "Yes, and?" "Do you want to take AP? It will be great on your resume for college." Iruka asked as he placed his hands on his hips. 

The raven yawned and stretched. "No, thanks. Well, I'm going to head to my locker and get my English book." Iruka stood there flabbergasted. Sasuke was about to leave. "Wait!" The raven stopped and turned to his teacher. "Why not?" 

That question has got the raven laughing. "No one touches what's mine, and that idiot is mine." He answered then left the classroom. 

Iruka sat down on his wheelchair. The words resounded in his his. 'No one touches what is mine... No one touches what is mine... No one touches what is mine...' He didn't believe it. The raven is actually possessive over Naruto. 

Iruka didn't want anything bad happening to the blond. After all, he sees Naruto like his own son, not his student. He'll protect him no matter what. 

He lied his head ontop of his desk with a sigh. 'What will my boyfriend think of this?' But, he remembered something. He began to chuckle so dully and mockingly that it made his heart trembled like heavy, slow shivers. "He never pays attention anyways." 

His phone chimed, indicating that someone is calling. He lifted his head and fumbled through his pockets to find his phone. After taking out the phone, he answered immediately since he saw Naruto's name on the screen. "Naruto, are you alright? Why aren't you at school? Did something happen? Do want me to come over to check on you?-" A croaked voice spoke from the phone. "Hi, Iruka. I kind of caught a cold. I called the office to inform that I won't be coming to school for a few days because I got sick." 

Iruka felt relieved that his "son" was not hurt, but he couldn't just leave him sick. "Why did you call? Do you want me to come over?" The blond rarely ever calls him, so he answers whenever he can. "Nah. I just wanted you to know because I know you get whenever I'm sick." A sniffle was heard. Iruka sighed and chuckled. "You got me worried there. So, how are you doing?" A hum lingered. "I guess I'm doing well since the only bad thing is that I got sick, heh heh." 

Iruka's face softened to a smile. "Are you sure you don't want me to check on you?" "Don't worry, Iruka. Sasuke is taking care of me. Oh, by the way." A small pause had the teacher on edge. "I also wanted you to know how grateful I am to have you. You're like a dad to me." With another sniffle, the phone hung up. 

Warm tears dropped onto his hand. A few hiccups escaped from him. "Oh, god." Iruka's tears overwhelmed himself. With a grin, he looked down as if everyone was watching him cry. "Naruto, I think of you as my son..." 

He looked up to the right side of the wall in search of a clock. It showed that he had a few minutes to clear his head and to clean his face before the students flood in. With his shirt, he wiped away all the mess on his face; he made sure to check his reflection on his phone to see if anything left that indicated he cried. 

Once the bell rang, he looked over all the papers that he needs for the next subject. A smile appeared his face when he replayed those words in his head. 'I'm like a father to him...' 

When lunch came around the corner, Sasuke was looking off to the distance with a bored expression. Sakura and Ino were talking to him with beating hearts in their eyes. All he wanted to see was that sexy, cute look that Naruto makes when he's jealous. 

He's come to realize the girls were yelling at eachother. "I saw him first!" Sakura pulled onto the blonde's purple shirt. "How about back off! Your forehead is scaring him off!" Ino gripped onto the pinkette's white shirt. "What you say?!" Sasuke took the time to leave, and go the rooftop with a half empty milk box in hand.

His eyes never left the scenery of the students below. The color blond always got him on his toes. The cold irises glared at the woman walking across the lunch area to another class. His lips curled to a snarl. "What do you mean you know Naruto more than I?" He gripped onto his empty milk cartoon and threw it towards her, knowing he'll miss. 

The day went by very slowly for this raven. He couldn't wait to come back home to the warmth of his blond's arms; he hasn't seen the blond for most of the day. He drummed the table with his pale fingers in boredom. He looked over to Iruka and thought about his answer. 'If Naruto wasn't here, I would have taken AP classes and ignored everyone.' 

When school ended, he headed home. At the door he took out his keys and unlocked the door. Once he got inside, a pair of hands wrapped around him, squeezing the life of him. "Sasuke...!" His name flowed out of his lover's mouth like sickly sweet poison; it got him high like if it were an addicting drug. 

He snuggled against his blond's neck and held him close. "I missed you..." His blond frowned a little and pinched him on the side. "Ow! Hey, wha-" He pushed the blond back a little. "Though it makes me happy, but it's just been less than a day." He muttered which made him snicker a little. 

He ran his fingers through those gorgeous blond locks. "I don't give a damn. I'll miss you even if you're away for a minute." The blond smiled and pulled him close. "That's good to hear then. But, I hope you keep those words." 

A shiver ran down his spine after those words, so he instinctively pushed the blond away slightly. "Are you oka-" "I'm going to take a shower." The blond looked at him with his bottom lip popping out a little and puppy eyes. "I made dinner for us." 

Something told him not to eat. 'This is all Tsunade's fault.' He growled as he looked into his lover's pained eyes. "I'm sorry, but I'm not hungry today." His jaw almost clenched when he watched as Naruto went into the kitchen to put away the food he prepared into the fridge. 

He stripped out of his clothes and took a shower like he just said. 'Why did I let Tsunade control me like that?' His fist almost make a loud compact to the wall infront of him, but refrained himself from making any sound. 

After showering, he dried himself and got dressed for bed. On his bed was his little blond in a shirt, and everything else was covered by the blankets. His love patted the spot next to him. He slipped under the covers and got comfortable within the warmth of the blankets. When he was about to sleep, he felt the weight shift ontop of him. He opened his eyes to the blond straddling him. "Oi, Sasuke, you're acting wierd today. Did something happen at school?" 

Sasuke choked on his words. "No..." The blond traveled his hands from his abdomen to his neck, but stopped on his chest. "Liar." This caught the raven off gaurd for a second. "What happened?" Naruto leaned forward and pressed his lips on his forehead, on his nose then his lips. 

As if he were in a trance, he finally spoke. "It's that new nur-" He cut him off immediately. "Tsunade." He was surprised that he said it without question. "Did she do something?" He didn't answer, but his mouth slightly opened. 

Naruto's eyes darkened. "She did do something," He hid his face against his lover's neck, "What did she do?" The raven wrapped his arms around him. "She told me to stay away from you." He felt him stiffen in his arms. "Are you?" The voice was so cold it made him shiver, but what's more was the fact it was in delight. 

He took the chance and reached for the round mounds from his blond. "Who's able to keep me away from this?" He made sure to squeeze them hard. Naruto yelped in pain and in surprise. "You bastard!" He smacked his chest and sat up, but the raven rolled up his hips. "We haven't made love for a while, you know?" 

The blond glared at him from above. "Be a good boy, and maybe I'll give you desert," The blond grabbed his hands and pushed them away from his body, "So, no touching." 

This frustrated the raven because he could never keep his hands away from that beauty. "Hn." He looked away in annoyance. He felt his shirt unbutton slowly. He didn't dare look at those blue eyes because he knew if he did, he'll lose. 

He felt like a predator becoming prey under his lover's touches and kisses. "You dog, you're hard down here." Naruto murmured. He palmed the erection slowly. "Do you want your master to give you some attention." Those words caught him off gaurd. That teasing voice called out to him again. "Yes or no?" He nodded and gripped onto the blankets, anxiously waiting for the next touch. "I'm waiting..." The blond sang in a taunting melody. 

He didn't know why he got so hot and bothered, but he spoke almost immediately. "Yes, I want master's attention." Once he spoke, he regretted those words; but what came next made him change course. 

"Good boy." Naruto smirked. His warm blue eyes became icy and devilish. The ran hands unbundled his pants and slid down the zipper. Those tan hands grasped his freed erection and slid up and down slowly. 

He could only grit his teeth in anticipation. He wanted more, but his pride won't give up. "If you want something, say it. Master can't read your thoughts, you stupid dog." His voice was so icy hot it gave off a dangerous vibe that got his adrenaline running. "Go faster." He spoke, but those fingers didn't move any quicker. "Who am I?" 

He won't admit it, he shouldn't. He's the dominate here, not Naruto. Calling him master is giving him the power to be dominate. He won't let it happen. "Stop." He called out to him. The blond stopped and looked at him. "What is it?" Those fingers unwrapped from his member and were licked slowly by devil himself, showing the raven the view. 

He shook his head. "I don't like it." The blond hummed as he tilted his head and looked away from him. "I suppose I understand...," the raven relaxed, "But, be honest next time..." The blond poked his tip and twirled it around slowly then he got off of the raven. "I'm going to bed; I'm sleepy!" The blond snuggled to bed with a smile. 

Sasuke was in shock of what his boyfriend did. He turned over to his side and brought his lover closer, pressing his erection against the blond's thick behind. But, what he got in return was groan and a mumble. "Sasuke... I told you. I'm sleepy..." He didn't care. The blond had energy to have sex just a minute ago. And, now he is suddenly sleepy? It didn't make much sense to him. 

He caressed the blond's waist then reach forward, but tender hands stopped his movements. “We have school tomorrow. Let’s do this another time.” Naruto whispered then his body relaxed. The raven lied there dumbfounded


	7. Tsunade

It was just a day of school. Sasuke aced through his lessons as usual as Naruto stayed home. The raven knew that Naruto was still playing as sick because it'll be too suspicious to be sick for only one day. 

The chatters ringing throughout the cafeteria as Sasuke sat on a bench. A familiar shape walked over, long hair was vivid. "Hoh, never seen a bastard so unhappy." He brushed him off by looking off to the side. "What happened to your little Naruto. You two broke up?" He sat down next to the raven. "Shut up, Neji, or I'll shut you up." Neji put his hands up in defence, mockingly. "Alright, alright. You don't need to have your panties on a twist."

Even though a boy, he is a gossip queen; he spills more tea than was dumped at Boston Harbor. The students all know it was him making constant conclusions, wording things in a different manner to make them more interesting, and wanting drama. The rumors fool the teachers and most of the students. The rest just pretend to believe just to quiet down the chismoso. 

The brunette still prided. "So, what's the problem? I'll listen." He brushed a lock of hair behind his ear and leaned forward. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just like you have big ears to listen, you have a big mouth; so I'd rather not." He stood up and headed out of the cafeteria. "You don't talk to me like that!" The brunette yelled after he collected his thoughts after the insult. "I just did." Sasuke responded then flipped him off along the way. Neji grabbed his shoulder anyways, pulling him back. "Even if your an asshole, I've got to say that you trust your little boyfriend too much. He must be sleeping with someone right now!" 

This struck him hard. It could be true since he is at home alone and no one to check on him, but they love eachother; he'll never cheat. "Type of bullshit is that." He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Put two and two together, dumb ass! Naruto's not here cause he sick, and Gaara is absent for some reason." He looked at Sasuke waiting for a reaction but nothing. "Don't tell me you haven't seen the looks Gaara gives to blondie under your nose." The raven had enough and pushed him away. "I told you to shut up!" Neji brushed his clothing flat. "How does it feel finally knowing that your boyfriend was cheating on you for a few days for a red head!" He laughed at him as Sasuke walked away. 

Walking in the hallway, he saw the nurse's office. He recalled the talk with Tsunade. His trip in memory lane took him to the night with his blond. Naruto behaved differently than usual when he mentioned Tsunade. Maybe she knows something, more than he knows; she knows parts of the blond that he'll never mention himself. A quick visit wouldn't hurt as long as his blond doesn't know. 

He opened the door to see a room deprived of any warm or cold bodies. "Hn." He nodded off, but someone stepped into the room. "Oh, are you a student? I'm sorry, but Tsunade isn't here today; she called in sick. What is it that you need?" The person with a bob haircut mentioned. There was silence filling in, so she stammered out another thing to break it. "O-oh, right! My... my name is Rin!" She clutched her wrist and kept shifting her weight to each foot. 

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't need your help, right now. I had a few questions for Tsunade." She hummed lowly and looked down. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I'm sure she'll be back soon. Have a great day!" She smiled then he left the bland white room with a "hn." 

The bell rang when he walked in the halls, impatiently waiting for busty blonde. He wanted answers to "why they have bad blood" and "why he shouldn't stay with the blond." They seemed so important to his gut. He felt that if he doesn't ask soon, he'll never get those answers. 

In the classroom, he sat down on a seat with a desk infront. He didn't sit next to a girl. Class was boring as usual, but what kept him up were his questions that are making theories in his head. Is Tsunade jealous of his blond? Is his blond an asshole in the past? The more he thinks about it, the more confused he gets. 

It was a while until the phone rang. Iruka picked it up. "Hello, this is Iruka Unimo." His breath hitched, his mind wouldn't process what was said. "... Of course, I'll tell him right away." The call ended and the brunette looked up; he wasn't here, but he knows that Sasuke can deliver the message or he could call him. Right now, he believes that Sasuke should be the one to say since he's not in the right mind at the moment, he doesn't believe it happened. 

"Mr. Uchiha," He mentioned the raven's name, "May I speak with you for a moment?" Sasuke was dazed, but he still walked over to his desk. With a moment to recover to say what he needs to say, he finally opened his mouth to announce the news softly. "May you tell Naruto that his grandmother passed away today?" The raven was in shock. "What happened?" Iruka felt so numb inside just thinking about it. "... Car accident..." 

He could only nod and sit back down. Gripping on his pencil, he began to tap consistently against the desk in worry. How will his blond take this? It was unfair for Iruka to put the heavy burden on him, but seemed fair as well once you think about it. 

What Naruto needs is comfort after the news; something Iruka cannot give at the moment of grieving and denial. Perhaps, that's the reason he gave Sasuke the responsibility since he never gotten close with the grandmother. 

In a moment, Sasuke froze; his instinct was in haywire, he felt that he will never be able to figure out the dispute between Tsunade and his lover. This small unknown part dawned on him, but it seems like he'll have to figure it out with Naruto. 

Once again, the bell rang for the ending of school. Taking the bus was safer for him today, he was constantly distracted by his own thoughts. He watched as the scenery at the windows become a blur until he finds his lover's street. 

He got off the bus and headed around the corner and took a left; there it was, a cream colored house with brown edges. His lanyard for school contained the keys for his own home as well as the blond's, so he took it own and unlocked the door. 

The door creaked open and he stepped in. "Naruto?" He asked for his love's presence. "In the bedroom...!" He placed down his backpack on the couch infront of the TV then headed to the bedroom where his lover awaits. 

There was his baby in light blue jeans and an orange shirt lying on the bed with his phone out. "How was school?" 

He stuck out his tongue as he turned off his phone. He sat up when he noticed the raven's silence. "What happened, Sasuke..." He asked, his voice wavering in concern.The raven opened his mouth, but no sound came out. 

Sasuke knew he had to speak, but it was just hard for him. "Its... It's about your grandmother..." He watched the blond frown at the mentioning of "grandmother." He hummed and looked away. "What about her?" He froze for a second at the voice his lover made. "She was in a car accident." 

In came the waterworks. Naruto leaped into the raven's comforting embrace. "She's dead?!" The sobs sounded so wretched to the raven's soul; he never wants his little blond to cry again. "It's okay, Naruto. She's in a better place." He held him tighter and caressed his blond locks in a loving way. 

"I love you, Sasuke..." Naruto whimpered out, his body shook slightly of all the crying. "Please, stay with me tonight..." His whiskers were hidden from sight by planting his face on his chest. "... Sasuke, stay..." He murmured, gripping onto his shirt. 

Those faint words, those trembling lips pulled the strings of his beating heart. The blue shaded eyes screamed another hue of melancholy. His nose softly reddened like his sclera. Why would he leave a mess alone? 

"Let's go to bed. I'll tuck you in." His words sounded so gentle like his arms around the blond's frame. 

Blond hair stuck out of the bed, the blankets rose and fell slowly. Not asleep, but sooner or later he will. "Come to bed..." Naruto mumbled as he lazily reached for him. The raven gave in without a second thought. "I'm not going anywhere." He stated, reassuring the blond to rest peacefully. 

Until light illuminates the room, they didn't leave the bed; holding eachother in an embrace; tangling their legs before the cold, chilling air. 

Sasuke sighed as he broke away from those tan arms. "... Sasuke..." Those lips were softly opened, yet those eyes were still closed since he's still asleep. "It's Saturday, and I'm up early." He mumbled as he eyed the clock. "Five forty-three... I'll go for a quick run." He sat up and got dressed for a jog. 

The streets were not quiet, but they were not loud. His ear buds played music of his taste, but was soon disturbed by his phone chiming in the pocket of his shorts. He immediately stopped at a corner and pulled the device out in worry. The phone brightened up to show that someone sent a message. 

One unopened message 

Sakura: Sasuke when r we going 2 go on a date 💕 

The fact that it wasn't his baby got him pissed. Putting it away and playing his music once more, he ran another five blocks before coming back around home to his lover. Half way, his phone rang and another. It got him frustrated that she was annoying, and he a had to deal with it or she'll never stop. He took it out again just to power it off then slid it back in his pocket. He sighed because he'll not be listening to music but to the sound of cars passing by. 

The keys jingle as he opened the door to the cozy home after putting his ear buds in his pocket. As soon as he got inside, soft sobs sounded in the house. His immediate reaction was to rush to the familiar sound. "Naruto, are you okay?!" He exclaimed as he opened the door harshly, making an impact on the wall. 

There he was with his eyes swollen red. "I thought you left me..." Sasuke opened his mouth to explain, but was cut off with a more stern voice. "I called, Sasuke. You never picked up." The raven walked over and hugged him on the bed. The blond held him back. "I'm sorry. I went for a run and forgot to bring my phone." The tan hands gripped onto him a little tighter then let loose. "Bastard, at least leave me a note...!" He sniffles and continued to stay in his lover's arms. 

Once they separate, they only sat in silence, not a comfortable one The recent event took over their minds. What is to be said about a situation like that? "Tell me about your grandmother." Sasuke spoke in a gentle tone after a minute as he lied down on the bed. This startled the blond, but he got comfortable lying upon his lover's stomache. 

He hummed for a moment as he looked off to the wall infront of him. "Where do I start?" The raven pulled his head up to look at the side view of his blond. "She is a kind woman, even though she didn't like me very much since childhood." Naruto sighed of the memories but smiled softly otherwise. "I don't know much of her because we don't communicate well. All I know is that she's a nurse because she wants to help people." He lied his head down after the statement. 

Sasuke felt that he admired his grandmother, so he asked. "What's your grandmother's name?" The blond turned to him and answered. 

“Tsunade.”


End file.
